Ultimate Time Commotion
by noukinav018
Summary: What happens when dreadful Time Forces in the future go against Wilbur as captain of the TCTF and his own son gets dragged into the dangers of being a time cop? Pls review! ;
1. Intro

**ULTIMATE TIME COMMOTION**

**A TAYLOR ROBINSON ADVENTURE**

**INTRODUCTION**

Hi everyone!

This is the very first time I publish something in here. I've gladly given feedback to other writers and now I decided to put some stuff of my own little by little.

So basically the story begins in the future when Wilbur is an adult already, but I'll include different years as it involves time travelling.

I hope you enjoy it and please review telling me what you think of every chapter I'll upload.

Thank you!

Bye , bye!

noukina


	2. Cursing Present Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from MTR. They're all from Disney except any other additional character I came up with to elaborate the plot. Enjoy! ^^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1: CURSING PRESENT TIME**

And so, he was there standing, looking in a lost daze his way around. He felt so lonely for some baffling reason and kept asking silently to the dark sky if the incident had been his fault in the end. Unhappiness surpassed his soul and thoughts to even ponder. Long time ago he possessed a well-known reputation for his mischievous way to be, but now that idea swiftly vanished as an ephemeral memory from the past.

He always repeated himself to never look back on bad experience in life. Unfortunately, that saying didn't pop out this moment.

Payback time?

Another suffering circumstance?

No. It could not be possible.

This dilemma had no real name at all.

Sure it happens that sometimes we tend to forget what we must do in such a tough ride.

What else can this man do to get things back to normal?

What else could Wilbur Robinson carry out at this point? He had nothing under his sleeve to cover the subject up.

Besides, he wasn't a kid anymore. He was a grown up already. Nowadays no little buddy appeared in the picture. Today he currently identified as Mr. Robinson, Captain Wilbur Robinson.

And for the rest of his family (the one he had always loved), he stayed fearless and managed to firmly solve every crisis any now and then during the last twenty years. However, everything had occurred too fast.

He desperately needed help.

Who would accurately understand him in this hasty predicament?

Cornelius?

Yeah, that could do the trick.

Except…no one might perceive a closing stage coming to the harsh setback. The whole problem seemed to guide you to a dead end.

Knowledge took advantage on Wilbur. Mind still played with him and now he experienced the unbearable struggles right inside his same being.

So our once famed hyperactive friend slipped heavily on his armchair from his own office in the TCTF (Task Continuum Task Force).

Hot aching tears started falling against his will on his black desk, ruining some long forgotten papers and folders that he didn't care checking anymore.

Lots of emotions took possession on him in a twinkle of an eye. Anger, frustration and uncertainty were trapped on his mind. Of everything he had faced till now, this came into to be unquestionably the hardest matter he had ever deal with.

At least the truth explained itself. Wilbur Robinson genuinely demonstrated to be a very mature man, a natural born leader.

People mostly said that he had no flaw at all. After all, he was responsible for making a time cop job a new profession and was thanks to his discoveries about time continuum that it was possible to structure an enormous institution as the TCTF included a training academy.

So far, citizens were deeply aware that the ones in charge the TCTF meticulously took care selecting any possible candidate based on their entire record.

Basically, being part of this remarkable organization was very hard from the same application process as the same captain demanded to have trustable recruits to use time travel wisely.

Yet, all his precautions turned out to put his most horrendous fear right in front of him: his own life modified little by little, new memories stored in his head followed by intolerable headaches and the sensation that he had forgotten something important, infuriated the time travel captain.

Inner cries were apparently heard and someone stormed into Wilbur's office to watch how the first in command had broken down into pieces after a big and unhidden chaos.

"Son!"

It was Cornelius. As soon as he took steps forward his worries increased and he shook his head to shrug it off. It could not happen in another way after watching Wilbur's face sunken in his hands facing the black, elegant cold desk.

"Yes father." His voice was shaky and gulped to avoid being busted with tears in his face.

"Wilbur, look at me."

With his palms still covering his face he tried to find his voice to not whimper or squeak. "Dad, I'm listening."

"Dude, forget I'm your father and stop pretending you're not mixed up."

Wilbur cocked an eyebrow and put his hands on his desk. He turned his eyes to his dad puzzled "Do you know that this is just so weird?"

Cornelius grinned. "If it comes from you I bet it is, but I got your attention pal."

Wilbur half smiled "I guess so."

Dad or friend, Cornelius knew Wilbur. He had a lot of questions rushing in his head waiting for an answer, so he took the path a friend would. "Mind explaining what exactly is going on? Spill out the fun I have missed because my last business trip. No one home would speak me about it anyway."

The known and famous captain bit his lower lip and his father continued with the chit chat smoothly "Oh… and Carl is in your closet. Not relevant I agree… Nevertheless I just thought you should know that." Cornelius lips formed a hopeful slight smile.

As the inventor imagined, Wilbur found the information witty enough to let out a short laughter and a mocking look. "Silly, silly robot. In my closet? Are you kidding me?"

Cornelius gave his son a oh-yes-I'm-not-kidding expression and added "But that's not what I want to understand…" He paused to raise his hand to point with his index finger at Wilbur.

"I want _you_ to tell me…

ONE: how big is this mess?

TWO: where and when did this pop out?

and THREE: how serious is it?"

The brunette man features rested uneasily. He was holding his temples with his fingers to refrain stress. When he showed to be ready he started the clarification "First: this mess is more trouble than expecting Tiny's little tyrannosaurus boys have their bath peacefully and without you ending covered in mud." He shuddered at the memory, keeping a disgusted gaze.

His other friend opened his mouth to say something; instead he curbed a laugh in vain and pretending to cough with a serious tone added: "Oh don't blame me. That was your teenager brilliant idea."

Wilbur hanged his mouth opened and retorted "Dad that was LONG time ago!" then he rested his left elbow over his desk placing his left hand over his chin. "Touché".

Cornelius rolled his eyes. "Never mind, back to what I asked…"

This time Wilbur gave in return a blank look at his face as he were lost and mentioned increasing his voice as he spoke "Second and third: …I have no idea!!! That's why I ordered a full time scan."

The inventor's eyes popped with anxiety. "My ears are deceiving me… You DON'T know???"

Wilbur sighed in misery trying to ignore his father's question unsuccessfully "Just a hint… Remember the PTF and DTF?"

Cornelius blinked and nodded unhesitating forgetting his previous doubts for now. "Of course. You can't just restrain the fact you destroyed their bases five years ago and arrested all of them to put them in the top-security prison. They almost made time continuum collapse."

"They're back" he answered bluntly picking his cowlick with his finger.

Dazzled blue eyes met the gloomy brown ones "WHAT?! How can-"

The dark murky chocolate gaze faded as both eyelids shut in slow motion "They escaped, rearranged and built their HQ's in secrecy. Regular police found one of our gadgets destroyed in the crime scene."

"So one of your men…" Cornelius taken aback stopped talking.

"We _all_ thought that when the crumbles of a _time pause _was given to us. Five years ago we thought we put all these people in jail. We were apparently wrong. Not every member was caught. So an outsider acquired a _time pause_. Don't ask me how." Discontent was clear in the captain's features.

"Wilbur. I still don't see why you are that upset. You're still not telling me something" a confused Cornelius confessed.

"Both dark organizations want revenge. They want to make me pay. A package arrived here to me your first day off town."

"Son I think…"

"Lewis." Cornelius listened attentively. This meant no joke. Not everyday Wilbur referred to him in this way in the present time. Obviously a dark confession followed, dismaying the president of Robinsons Industries. "A video conference device to assure me a living hell unless I give up the TCTF…"

The inventor raised his left eyebrow. "Go on…"

Brown eyebrows narrowed as if the man averted anger to get away from him "I said no. The next thing happening was me receiving one of their special electric shock attacks with the device they sent me to listen their darn warning."

"Which of them?" Now was time for the blond eyebrows to narrow.

The captain sighed as if the world had ended "A _time blockade_ and a _black tracker_."

"Time blockade?! They're after something truly big to get you in this position. Now they have the advantage."

Wilbur touched his jaw with his hand pensively "Correct and is my fault for not taking the precautions when that damned thing got here without explanation to my office. Plus I'm more than sure they have something bigger under their sleeve to be putting me a time blockade and a black tracker and is not just antique robbery." He sighed "This is great. I can't time travel."

Cornelius had a lot of surprises shortly which left him without breath and this hit the last straw. His features abruptly tainted with fury "Excuse me?"

By this time the father of future was losing his temper on the one thing he could not stand: life altered on purpose. Thoughts rushed inside his mind about the crisis experienced thanks to the DTF and the PTF before.

Soon he snapped out of it to pay attention to his son that continued giving more pertain details "Dad, there's no other explanation to it. I have incomprehensible mood swings and new memories being stored in my head. I have unremitting headaches and the feeling I'm forgetting something important upsets me. Do you have any idea of what are they going to do first? "

Cornelius cringed. He understood perfectly. "I do."

"They'll do anything to alter my life in the present time." He paused placing his elbows over his desk and his hands over his head. His voice became a soft whisper and brown eyes turned grim of suffocating pain "If they do my family…my kids…" Son and now father, Wilbur knew how Cornelius must have felt every time his family faced danger.

The inventor's expression softened and turned to his son and long time friend heartedly "Wilbur, don't go that far. You have to calm down and-"

Regrettably frustration triumphed over serenity "Then tell me why three days ago I asked myself why in the world I married Kaccey and hit the guest room to sleep on my own." Wilbur kept his hands over his head as he had shame.

Cornelius glanced completely alarmed "Did she do something to upset you or what?"

Wilbur blushed madly, his cheeks turned into a deep red while he looked to his father "That is the annoying part."

The genius man got surprised. Wilbur whined "She didn't do anything" he paused once more trying to get the words out.

"Aha… She didn't do anything…so?" Cornelius moved his right hand back and forth allowing his eyes to playfully examine the ceiling.

The black hair raven man kept flushing and covered his face with his right hand and finally blurted the situation to his friend "Shedidn'tdoanythingbuthuggingmeandkissingme."

"Oh. Can you repeat that please? In a human pace if you don't mind."

"Ugh. Sheee diiiidn't doooo anythiiiiiiiing tooooooooo MEE." Then he lowered his voice that it was hardly audible and whispered quickly. "Just hugging me and kissing… me." He gulped.

Cornelius glasses dropped from his nose cartoon style and after a long gaze and juggling after his precious lenses spoke "I'm glad we're both adults now, except… words fail me. You're dead man."

Wilbur sarcastically commented "Haha. Yes we're both men and can talk about anything thank goodness."

On the other hand, the father of the future between disbelief and uncertainty inquired "One excellent question for goodness sake…WHY?!"

At this point Wilbur groaned "Yes. Technically I'm a jerk. What shocks me is that back then I didn't want my own wife to be near me! …As it displeased me to have her close. I wonder why… It was like a mixture of pure hate and repulsion!" He punched the desk. His dad just followed the interrogation.

"And she said nothing? She gave no complain?"

"Well…" He closed his eyes and lied his head on the back of the armchair.

Cornelius grunted "Man, talk already to see if I can help you."

After a short growlWilbur relinquished "Ok, ok. She said she understood the pressure my job puts on me and apologized for nagging and… and that she missed me as I spent more time in the HQ than home."

The listener just whistled amazed cleaning his saved glasses "Ouch. As you said, technically you are a jerk."

The distressed man listening had his mouth wide opened in incredulity "DAD!"

"What? You really haven't spent too much with the rest of the family lately. Kaccey was being nice as any good wife would, cuddling you and giving you affection, but you rejected her?" Cornelius seemed more dubious than confused.

His partner also got the point and soon responded unenthusiastically "I know. I don't get myself either if that helps you." To skip the same discussion he shot an innocent thought aloud "Has it happened between you and mom?"

Cornelius glimpse went blank and batted his eyelids in slow motion "No…" he rolled his eyes and bit his lower lip. "Only when she brought those mushy cushy story books I preferred my lab than my bedroom."

Wilbur wished he could find it amusing but struggles took the best of him into irony "Oh I can feel better now…First those lunatics get away from prison with our own technology. I still ask myself how. Then I act as a total zweeb with my woman and my mood alters in a second. I remember new stuff and I have a migraine! Besides I can't time travel in case of an emergency plopping out to save my own family." He stood up to walk and reached his father.

Cornelius spoke back kindly "Son. I'm not blaming you. I totally understand it. You and I are in charge of huge businesses on our own. It's hard and stressful when more projects need to take care of. A boss has the hard task of supervising everything and is time consuming. We both get that all right?" The raven black hair man refrained on grabbing the blonde's collar in the last second and vented instantly in an unavoidable dash "Yah. I'm captain/president from the only police time travel corporation, boss, board director, instructor, policeman, special agent, citizen, son, grandson, cousin, husband, friend and father of not ONE but FOUR KIDS!" quiet filled the luxurious office making the troubled man add mockery "…And I don't get a paycheck on that."

The inventor blinked and tried to put his right hand over his son shoulder. Wilbur didn't let him. "Not a good idea… Better not take risks on touching me. Even if you're used to blasts."

Cornelius was most likely to retort, instead he preferred to stay optimistic"Hey. Breath. We'll work this out. And about what you said before…that's not on me. You're the one who has the credit for giving me four grandchildren."

The famous captain whimpered noisily "Sorry…" It took a couple of seconds for him to realize what his father mentioned and irately puts his hands on his hips scowling. "Hey! And you don't help when you try to cover them up in their pranks."

Cornelius snapped back this time "You know you are very hard when you ground them."

Wilbur rejoinders promptly as to mention the obvious "What else would you expect?"

"Wilbur, they're like you."

"Exactly the point. That's why I do it." Cornelius tapped his foot on the floor and spotted his son thoughtfully. He had that familiar look on his face Wilbur could say. The same one he was used to see anytime his dad was hitting on a new invention. _Why in a time like this dad?_ He thought.

Cornelius smirked and snapped his fingers gleefully out of the blue "Jackpot!"

Now was the turn for Wilbur to be astounded "I beg your pardon?"

Sapphire eyes keep glistening with great expectation"You need someone who can time travel to be positive where everything begins changing but-"

"Lewis…I think we all know that already."

"Huh? No, no, no! Listen to me. You need someone that can talk with ease to our family back in the past to warn them. It is less probable that our younger versions accept to talk with total strangers. Especially you. To put it in two words: Bad plan. Plus you would not have any back ups hidden available if you send your best men."

Wilbur blinked in realization"Holy time holes! You're right."

After that, an argument would begin after an idea Cornelius had in mind.

**Cornelius: **"That's why I propose Taylor to do the job."

**Wilbur: **"NO."

**Cornelius:** "Wilbur!"

**Wilbur: **"NO."

**Cornelius: **"Wilbur! They'll try to kill you and that means chaos. The TCTF won't be here to confront them. That's their plan to travel freely. No one would stop them if you're not here and you can't get out the HQ because you must prepare a strategy. We are all counting on you. Remember you can't use your time machine, for how much time may I ask?"

**Wilbur: **"NO! I'm not sending my boy! He's just eighteen! And you're giving me too much credit. You built the time machine. Me? No time traveling for a month."

**Cornelius:** "A month?! Give me a break. He's no baby Wilbur. He's almost an adult. And yes you are too important for this time period. Face it Wilbur, you unfolded time continuum mysteries."

Wilbur glimpsed his watch. "Midnight already and I'm here trying to tell my father that he lost his head."

A muffled screech was heard in the building. The alarm signal reached every ear and made Wilbur and Cornelius sprint out to the reunion room, arguing till they reached their destination. What our friends didn't notice was a shadow emerging over the dark spots in the hall following them from the office to the reunion room.

**Wilbur:** "Dad can things get any worse?"

**Cornelius:** "Everything is possible for me since the day I met you in the science fair."

**Wilbur: **"I'm not letting Taylor go on this. He just became a level B agent last week. "

**Cornelius: **"Are you thinking as captain or father?"

**Wilbur: **"Dad! Don't do this to me!"

**Cornelius: **"Wilbur! Let go the past. He'll be fine. Besides I don't think he'll remain sitting down without trying something."

**Wilbur: **"Not after he got captured by those fools when he was six!"

**Cornelius: **"Why do you think he is still here? Does that ring the bell?"

**Wilbur: **"Dad we'll close the topic here."

**Cornelius: **"What if he does it on his own without you supervising?" Finally Cornelius got into his son's weak spot and the troubled captain gave in.

**Wilbur: **"Ugh. Ok. I'll think of it. Now let's get in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, What do you think?^^ comments are well received. Tell what you think so far _

_Thank you ^^_


	3. A Blue Code, black holes and lies

Hi there!! I just want to give special thanks for your review! They really meant a lot to me as you're taking your precious time reading ^^

Ok. So on with the story

**CHAPTER 2: A BLUE CODE , BLACK HOLES AND LIES**

Finally Cornelius and Wilbur arrived to the meeting area where the rest of staff kept waiting. Each recruit had black leather suits on. The TCTF sparkling bronze and brown logo distinguished in the left side of every jacket with the respective ID. Gleaming bronze watches could be seen in each left wrist of the whole members there gathered including bronze shining belts in their waists.

Agents continued standing apprehensively and saluted from the distance as both Robinsons found their seats.

**Wilbur:** "Hello everybody. Please take your places. Let's get directly to the point of our assembly today. And as you see my father will join us too as he just got here from his trip."

Cornelius nodded in agreement."Hi everyone. Yes, as my son just said I'll be here with you in case any additional help is needed."

**Wilbur: **"Thanks… Ok guys, I want the complete report. Who took care of it?"

As soon as Wilbur gave the order a young man walked to his seat. He had light brown and straight short hair. His eyes were hazel like glinting honey framed with some black classic oval glasses; his skin pale white and a "D. Duncan" on his jacket clearly visible. He carried a small black memory device similar to credit cards.

**D. Duncan: **"I did sir. We recently finished a complete time scan as you requested this afternoon."

The agent handed the storage device containing the data to Wilbur and he slid it through a holographic compartment that appeared in midair.

**Wilbur:** "So what did you find?"

Using aholographic pencil, the young recruit did the explaining also through the holographic report that included 360 degree maps of the actual time stream. Each part of the presentation contained the layer color codes from the TCTF to indicate the severity of damage with the standard tagging coordinates.

**D. D.: "**As you can see the last scan we did, detected increasing of black holes to a reason of 4-5 minutes as average. A critical interference with time traffic keeps developing each single minute. Some of our men in mission had to take turns to get into the time stream without getting trapped or pull by any black hole eye…The most dangerous one appeared an hour ago and got bigger as two strong time holes joined." Cornelius took a second to glance his son. He did the same and though they had the same worries, the rest only waited for Wilbur's lead.

**Wilbur: **"Range of the affected period."

**D.D. : **"It originates in region G3-A Alfa T-77 till our present time section P9-F Gama Q-002"

As the map showed something caught the inventor's eye and requested something that highly bothered him. "Wilbur. Ask for the exact date." The question quickly made Wilbur understand his father's point and nodded "Agent Duncan put it in regular time period code. I wanna see the incoming point."

**D.D. : **"Yes captain."

Agent Duncan changed the report mode to date simple mode. When he did, Cornelius and Wilbur got pale. Even though their panic was obvious, no interruptions were needed and they did their best to stay focused.

"The trouble begins in March 17 from year 2042 in Todayland. 16h30. Right here" He points out a shopping center from downtown.

**Cornelius:** "Duncan, after you analyzed this particular setback… Tell us how much has this phenomena influenced our present."

The young recruit quivered slightly as he was questioned and rubbed the back of his head and the Robinsons present noticed it.

**Wilbur:** "The truth Derek."

**Cornelius:** "And consequences."

**Derek:** "Captain…Dr. Robinson, now that you put it like that…Is pretty bad. We have a blue code and it can make our present show abrupt and uncalled modifications any second. Maybe…"

**Wilbur: **"Yes?"

**Derek:** "Sir. Maybe some actual people in here can become…"

**Wilbur:** "Derek what is it? You can tell us."

**Derek:** "Uh. There are people in here that can become inexistent."

Wilbur rose up from his seat while Cornelius gasped in total astonishment.

**Wilbur:** "Who?"

**Derek:** "Captain. It is not confirmed in a hundred percent. I mean, it is a possibility as things have turned out till this moment. The sooner the past get fixed, the less consequences that will be shown to us."

As Derek Duncan continued his approach with both astounded Robinsons, another young agent entered the room in a rush. She had a petite body and somehow tanned skin. She also wore the black suit and in her jacket ID you could see "A. GREEN" printed. The girl had long and blond wavy hair with a red tiara on her head helping some unruly strands to remain out of her face. She possessed sparkling blue eyes and thin crimson lips. The rest of people watched her in awe as everyone was requested to be in the meeting room minutes before. She soon came aware of and flushed trying to keep her thoughts in order to give a perfect excuse this time. Yes. A perfect and lame excuse. She couldn't tell the truth this time. She didn't like to lie either, but if she told the real reason she was getting more trouble. She attempted to watch her other colleagues to ease the shame, except some scowled her back and a few stifled a short chuckle. On the other hand, Wilbur glanced at her heartedly and gave a slight smile. Cornelius was also distracted and watched the girl panting when she got in the room. There was something that both Robinsons saw in this young recruit that made them feel home, but they couldn't tell why. Anyway, Wilbur and his father were more preoccupied than ever to hear Derek's news.

**Wilbur:** "Agent Green… you almost didn't get on time."

**Green: **"I'm sorry sir…I…"

**Wilbur:** "We can talk about it later. Here, take my seat. I prefer to stand on my feet."

**Green: **"Your seat? Sir… I don' think that is necessary…"

**Wilbur:** "Angel, just sit in here and listen to the rest of Derek's news. Derek"

Angel did as she was told and sat in Wilbur's place very embarrassed when the rest of her mates looked at her.

**Derek: **"Yes sir. As I told you before, March 17th 2042 is a crucial date and we detected 2 ships from the PTF and 1 from DTF entering to Todayland the last 6 hours. After their arrival, time holes increased and generated a blue code 15 minutes ago."

Angel's eyes popped out in awe and she bit her lower lip. She wanted to get out of there in that same instant. Her heartbeat went like crazy and concern was visible in her eyes.

**Angel: **"Do you know exactly where those ships are now in that time period?"

Cornelius cocked and eyebrow and looked at Angel. Wilbur just had his eyes again at the holographic images intensely.

**Derek:** "I already mentioned it agent Green. In a shopping center here." Derek pointed out with his pencil the exact coordinates and enhanced the images in date mode again. Angel kept looking attentively and with discretion took a picture of the map in both modes using her watch. Wilbur began walking facing the door and the rest of the staff became anxious once more. Then he turned around to face his personnel confident, a smile forming in his lips. With it, the rest including Cornelius turned out to be bewildered but counting with their captain in the risky mission.

**Wilbur: **"Well it seems we need to stay fresh as ice. Any suggestion may come handy; if you have any idea just let me know. And I also need to tell you more… I won't be leaving the HQ as I cannot time travel so I'll select a team of level I and J agents to pull this out. Only one of the agents on this team is going to be seen by people from the past, the rest will be back up. I'll give the instructions before the selected people leave. The rest will go on shifts around to see any particular or odd variation. Level C to F will permanently help scanning different time periods and reports will be done each 30 minutes from now. Levels A and B will replace instructors in the academy session that begins tomorrow. Any questions?"

No one dared to move. To add bemusement, Angel had so many queries on the subject and attempted to ask something but her watch suddenly gave a flickering green signal. Luckily she had her hands below the table and covered the light with her right hand. She eyed the crowd uneasy. Who wouldn't? The last thing she wanted was to get caught helping someone with a special request she didn't agree on. Wilbur motioned for Angel to talk and then spoke aloud to get her attention.

**Wilbur:** "What's your question?"

Angel blinked startled and pointed herself with her index finger."Who? me?"

**Wilbur: **"Yes, what were you going to ask?"

**Angel: **"No… I wasn't going to." Her body cringed in Wilbur's chair and the captain glanced at her skeptically. Cornelius on the other hand began talking to Derek and gave him other instructions. He was also a board member in the TCTF after all.

**Wilbur:** "Ok… Now as you see, we're under a blue code, the rest of missions are cancelled and time machines will be locked down for security reasons. Only the chosen team is having clearance under a special code. You can all go to your places."

Agents nodded and began walking out of the reunion room, so did Derek. Angel had just gotten to her feet to see an instant message on her watch and hid her hand to read it behind a big plant pot:

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_ Angel,_

_ I'll meet you at the mall in front of the movies._

_ Tell others a good excuse why you are with me_

_ to not get suspicious. Make up the most convincing_

_ stuff. Call me when you're here._

_ T.R. ;)_

_……_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As soon as she read it Angel began to walk away quick. Inopportunely, Wilbur called her name and asked her to stay. The girl stopped dead in her tracks and nervously turned around to see his boss and the famous inventor as well. Her mind started racing with preoccupation more than ever.

_What am I going to do now?_ she thought. _They'll find it out and I'll get suspended if not more._

**Wilbur:** "Angel, are you ok?"

Angel blinked at Wilbur trying to look clueless. Still her mind was thinking like a ship in a rush for an emergency landing: _Oh, no sir I am not ok. You see, I hate to lie. Specially you after all your kindness and trust you have on me._

"No captain. I'm perfectly fine, just a little careless today. I'm sorry I didn't get here on time, I was…" _Liar!! Tell him, tell him now. This is your last chance before this stupidity blows up in your face_.

Angel shook her head and Cornelius was sure of his thoughts. He knew the young girl stifled something and tried to get the information directly.

**Cornelius:** "You sure there's nothing you need to say to us?"

Angel trembled vaguely, but not enough to be noticed at once. Instead, she decided to do the last thing on earth she thought and mentally hit herself. _You owe me mister! I'll kill you for this. _Her fists were all together as she prepared to punch someone and muffled herself making some puppy eyes.

Angel sighed and grabbed a strand of her hair with her fingers "Ok. I admit it, I can't lie. I'm terrible at it."

Wilbur and Cornelius exchanged glances puzzled ant tilted their heads.

**Wilbur:** "So? We're listening…"

**Angel: **"I was coming when the alarm rang…but but…"

Cornelius crossed his arms and Wilbur tapped his foot in exasperation. Angel kept hammering her brain with more thoughts on how to make her friend pay for what she was going to say.

**Angel: **"Ok, ok, ok! I was walking on the hall but I ran into Taylor."

**Wilbur, Cornelius: **"Taylor!"

**Wilbur: **"How could I be so blind?! He wasn't in here. Angel, where is my son?"

**Cornelius: **"Where did he go?"

**Wilbur:** "Ok Angel, what is Taylor up to this time? What did he tell you?"

Angel cheeks became rosy as fire and covered her eyes.

**Wilbur: **"Angel, we're waiting."

**Angel:** "Gosh this is so embarrassing. Captain, Taylor and I were talking for a while and that's why I came in late."

**Wilbur: **"About what if you can be so kind?"

Angel kept a burning blush and blurted words slowly to the Robinsons standing in front of her.

"We had a terrible argument. I told him I had other things to do and so did him. Then we went into other subjects and he was so mad that sprinted out of here."

After the story Angel made up, she put her face down to glimpse at the floor. She didn't know how to ever talk to both men listening to her dumb explanation. She kept her hands entwined as for waiting a final judgment with fear. _This was the most silly and not believable excuse. Taylor we're busted now!_

To Angel surprise, Wilbur and Cornelius had their mouths hanging open. Cornelius was the first one to get out of shock and put his hand in front of Wilbur's face. Then the confused and troubled father spoke to the girl. "Angel…"

Angel could not take it any longer and tears came out little by little. She kept her head facing almost the ground. _Sorry Taylor I must tell your dad._

**Angel: **"I'm very sorry Mr. Robinson, Taylor and I…"

**Wilbur: **"Need time to talk..."

**Angel: **"But sir what I'm trying to say..."

**Wilbur: **"Just bring him here."

_Great, Angel Anne Green. You totally convinced them that you were fighting with Taylor! Maybe they'll drop into other conclusions soon. Urgh. Just wait till I put my hands on you Taylor Robinson!!! _

**Cornelius:** "No wonder you seemed rushed and worried when you got in."

**Wilbur: **"Yeah dad you're right. So, got any idea where Taylor is right now?"

Angel nodded shyly and added "I do believe I know where he can be."

**Wilbur: **"Go look for him. Stay in touch. I'll call you when I need both of you. Deal?"

Wilbur took out his right hand to shake it with Angel and she took her own hand to shake it.

**Angel: **"Yes sir."

**Wilbur: **"Call me Wilbur."

**Angel: **"Uhm. Oh God, that will be very hard..."

**Cornelius: **"Just try it."

**Angel: **"I guess I'll see ya later…cap-Wilbur."

Angel watch began flickering it's green light that indicated an incoming call. Wilbur stifled a laugh and Cornelius smirked. The girl had her cheeks pink again.

**Cornelius: **"Better call him back before he goes insane."

**Wilbur: **"Yah. I see he won't stop to bug you."

**Angel:** "I figured."

At last, Angel twirled swiftly and dashed out the room to find Taylor Robinson in the settled place on his last message.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, how's this chapter to you? How do you feel about it???_

_Please review so I can see any expectation or any idea you have in your mind. I'll openly mention your contribution as well ^^_

_Thank you very much for reading! _


End file.
